


The Scapegoat-5 堕落

by Saviel



Category: 3066
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saviel/pseuds/Saviel
Summary: 这篇有点长，交代很多事情，也是回忆部分的结束流水账写作技术orz没眼看





	The Scapegoat-5 堕落

5

吴磊在傍晚时分走进一间高级会所，一个穿着黑色西装的年轻男人从侧厅出来，把他带到一道用黄花梨雕制的双开木门前，对方替他敲门，大门从里面无声打开，吴磊独自走了进去。

“叔叔。”

吴磊朝坐在皮质沙发上翘着二郎腿抽雪茄的男人鞠躬，他看起来五十岁左右，中等身材，左脸上有一道刀疤，眼神冷清。男人见到吴磊连眼皮也不抬一下，用手指了指旁边的位置。“坐吧。”

吴磊毕恭毕敬坐落在他侧面的单人沙发上，从口袋里摸出一个U盘递给身后的随从。“这是警局最近的资料，包括上次的案子，都在里面。”

“这个案子，那边盯得很紧？”

“是的，他们找不出来人，上面很紧张，封锁了所有消息。”吴磊迟疑片刻，又补充说，“已经成立重案组了。”

“最近你就别走动了吧，免得遭人怀疑。”男人吩咐说道，又问他，“有没有发现可疑的人？”

吴磊想了想。“有一个叫罗云熙的人，很在意这几个案子，我已经在调查他了……”

“等一下。”男人打断他的话。“你说他叫什么名字？”

“罗云熙。”吴磊重复一遍。

对方陷入短暂的沉思。“不可能的……”紧接着又吩咐他。“你去好好查一查他的背景，如果牵扯到我们这边的事，你自己琢磨着怎么办吧。”

“放心吧，叔叔。我知道怎么做了。”吴磊将泡茶的杯子端到男人面前。话题转向另一边。“叔叔，父亲……他还好吗？”

“江哥他很好。”男人接过杯子喝了口茶水。“我跟他前阵子在国外投资了些项目，钱已经到了，我让人汇到你账上，算是叔叔一点心意吧。”

“好的。”吴磊笑了笑。“谢谢叔叔。”

“吴磊，这边的事不用你操心了。你待在那边好好盯着那帮警察，别让他们打扰到我们的买卖。”男人将雪茄掐灭在烟灰缸里，接过随从递来的毛巾擦手，斜过眼睛去看吴磊。“为了你这个身份，我们可是费了番功夫。不是每个人都像你这么幸运，你记住了吗？”

“叔叔，我记住了。”

见吴磊不再说话，男人使了个眼色把随从遣走，房间里瞬间只剩下他们两个人。

“你父亲让我给你捎几句话。”男人用阴冷的目光盯着吴磊，质问他，“你最近是不是在调查你的亲生父母？” 

吴磊愣住。“叔叔，您的意思我不太明白。”

“不明白？”男人冷笑。“你在警局的一举一动，我都会派人盯着。你别以为自己进了警局就可以为所欲为。”

“我不敢。”

“这是最后一次。”男人警告他，“我和江哥眼里最容不下的就是背叛。你是我们一手带大的，没有我们，就没有你。”男人站起来，拍了拍吴磊的肩膀，将一把铮亮的手枪放到他手里。“你还记得它吧？现在物归原主，你也应该好好报答江哥这么多年对你的栽培了。”

吴磊回到宿舍，没有太多心情干别的事情。他没有开灯，只是习惯性的把电视节目调成静音。世界上不会有第二个人理解他现在的心情，比起恐惧和不安，更多的是无奈和不甘。吴磊摸出那把枪，泛着寒光的枪口像那个男人的眼睛在盯着他。

他想把它扔掉，却习惯地将手枪上膛，把枪口对准电视机准备射击，这是种条件反射。吴磊对这把枪的熟悉感远胜过吃饭睡觉，在上警校之前，这把手枪陪伴他度过许多个黑暗的日夜，替他去掉了许多不认识的人。

二十多年来的控制，不管是小时候还是进入警校学习，每一步都走在别人精心布置的棋局里，沦为一枚棋子，生怕走错一步就会被残忍丢出局。

吴磊已经受够了。他慢慢把枪放下来，关闭保险，放进抽屉里，再打开电脑找出那个人的资料。罗云熙，男，三十二岁。原来姓廖，父亲是警察，并在他十一岁那年因公殉职，追查的是非法军火走私案。后随母改姓罗。十八岁那年，为了替父亲报仇放弃当演员的梦想而考上警察学校。母亲长居外地。未婚，独身一人在刑侦队工作八年仍被留在底层，其中的原因只有跟他熟悉的副处长才清楚。

罗云熙的父亲调查的案件就是当年轰动一时的跨国走私案，也就是吴磊的“父亲”，那个以制造军火发家，拥有多重身份的男人。其势力纵横各国，几乎连卖家都接触不到他，江川很少亲自出面，吴磊活了这么多年，能见到他的次数屈指可数。但他跟所有人一样必须对他毕恭毕敬。

罗云熙失去至亲的那年，吴磊才不满两岁，具体发生了什么他无从得知。他更关心的是自己怎么进入江川这个组织。过去的身份在组织里是严禁提及的话题，很庆幸的是，吴磊自小就在组织里，不像其他被偷拐过来的孩子一样日夜思念家人。令人难过的是，吴磊对亲生父母没有丝毫印象，就算他利用职务便利去搜查，结果还是一无所获。

眼下的情况不容乐观，在他没有暴露身份之前，他需要排除所有不利因素。罗云熙也许是他第一个要铲除的人，但是吴磊的私心不支持他这么做。上次喝醉的事情已经差不多淡忘了，吴磊隐约还记得罗云熙对自己告白的样子。他不想去嘲笑对方，是多么愚蠢，才会喜欢自己这种人。

吴磊跟他已经很久没有碰面，接近三个月，或者更久，罗云熙没再找过他。吴磊倒是好几次暗地里跟踪过罗云熙，这个可怜的男人在被调职到督察组后，也许是工作太过于轻松，或者是失去了人生目标，总之过得不太好。吴磊每次都看见他出入那些乱七八糟的酒吧，并没有太大的兴趣跟踪下去。

对罗云熙的感情，吴磊自己也说不清楚，也许是同情、怜悯，或者是别的。他不知道喜欢一个人是什么感觉，同样的，失去一个人的感觉他也无法体会。失去太多，他的心早已经麻木。

  
过了几天，吴磊掐准罗云熙下班的点，他找了辆私家车跟在对方后面。罗云熙先是和同事一块吃了个饭，各自分开后，罗云熙走进附近一个清吧，独自坐在吧台旁边的高脚凳上，点了杯鸡尾酒，一个人刷着手机屏幕。不到一会儿，一个男人悄悄靠近他身边，试探性的跟罗云熙聊天。

看见罗云熙不食人间烟火的脸上泛起笑意的时候，吴磊不知怎么的感觉浑身不自在，他推开门走进去找了个不易察觉的角落待着。罗云熙那边的情况微妙，那个男人竟然得寸进尺去要罗云熙的联系方式。然而这些都不重要，那个男人得到手机号之后竟然还打算把人带走，罗云熙看起来也有跟他离开的意思。吴磊终于憋不住，他一个箭步冲上去，把男人从罗云熙身边拉开。

顿时，三个人的视线交错在一起。首先反应过来的是罗云熙，他惊愕的看着面前那张熟悉的脸。“吴磊？！”

“你谁啊？”被推开的男人一脸不爽瞪着他。吴磊不想跟他废话，直接拿出警察证甩到对方脸上，目光停留在罗云熙身上。吴磊懊恼的皱起眉头，并用语言‘刻薄’了对方。“罗师兄，好久不见，看来你又有了新的‘爱好’。”

两个人都足够聪明，罗云熙自然听懂对方话里的意思。吴磊看见那双明亮的眼睛渐渐黯淡，罗云熙面不改色，对他的态度也是淡淡的。“你怎么会在这里。”说完又重新回到位置上，他给吴磊点了一杯酒，让他坐下来。

把刚才的男人打发走，吴磊便不再跟他计较。跟罗云熙坐在一起后，他反而欲言又止。

“你跟踪我？”罗云熙思前想后，找不到别的理由证明吴磊为什么会出现在这里。

“师兄你别误会。”吴磊收回刚才的强势姿态，心虚得不行。“我是有事找你。”

“是吗。”罗云熙没打算再问下去。他心中有了答案，却无力去证明。

吴磊没想到对方的态度比之前还要冷漠，他不好意思多问几句，怕历史重演，反复斟酌几回，才把话送出口。“之前那个案子，你还在查吗？”

罗云熙愣住。“吴磊，你找我到底有什么事？”

“我发现了一个线索。”吴磊表情严肃。“你想知道那天晚上凶手到底去了哪里吗？”

“什么？！”

入夜，吴磊和罗云熙两个人开车到郊外。在几个月之前，这里曾经发生命案。那时候罗云熙还在刑侦队，吴磊记得那天晚上，同一个时候，他们两个也像这样坐在车里，冲撞在漆黑的路上。

吴磊借着车灯微弱的光，望向罗云熙错落分明的侧脸。

“你在看什么？”对方明显注意到他毫不躲避的目光。

吴磊将目光收回，低下头，手指摸着腰部一个硬冷的东西。他变得有些心不在焉。“我在想，师兄你为什么这么在意这个案子。”

对方轻不可闻的笑了一下。

“说出来你可能不信，这个凶手我认识。”罗云熙向左打了方向，车子缓缓驶入一片空地。他继续说，“杀死我爸的人，就是他，或者说，是他们。”

罗云熙把车停在废弃厂房旁边，两个人都没有下车的意思。吴磊隔着前车窗玻璃注视着那座破旧的建筑，心口像被冻住了。他转过头问罗云熙，“师兄，你觉得你会抓住他吗？”

罗云熙也在看他，眼神里涌动着吴磊无法理解的情愫。“我从来没有放弃过，不管在刑侦队，还是现在。”他的语气坚决且没有迂回的余地。“只要我还活着，我就会亲手杀了他。”

“师兄……我是支持你的。”吴磊笑了笑。

“吴磊，谢谢你帮我。”男人打开车门，剩余的话散落在郊外的冷风中。吴磊回想了很久，才记住他说的是什么。

“二十年来，你是第一个支持我这么做的人。”

“你被调到督察组之后，我们做的报告全都被上面征收了。”吴磊打开手电筒，走在罗云熙前面。他的视力极好，胆子也大，带着罗云熙沿着厂房的边缘慢慢往里走。“我知道师兄你不甘心，我就偷偷回来好几次，想找找有没有漏掉的证据。”

身后的罗云熙一语不发。

“后来我发现了一个地方。一个隐秘的地下室，就在这个井盖下面。”吴磊找到了那块位置，用手电筒照给罗云熙看。果然，在厂房的角落里有一个圆形的铁盖，他们走了过去。吴磊找来铁棍，费了一番力气将井盖打开，往下看大概有三米深，底下连着一条横向的通道。吴磊看了看对方，“师兄，你要不要下去看看？”

罗云熙二话不说点了头，接着就把手电筒叼在嘴里，第一个从铁梯爬了下去，吴磊跟随在他后面。他们来到地底下之后，换成吴磊走在前面，通道以出口为分界，只有两个方向。他带着罗云熙往右手边的方向前进，两个人在阴森漆黑的甬道里走了一段路。吴磊回头看了看对方，罗云熙的脸除了在白炽光的照映下略显苍白，并没有别的异样。

“到了。”吴磊的脚步停顿在一间暗室门口。

“原来是这里。”罗云熙紧紧盯着那道铁门，迫不及待伸手将它推开，在一道令人头皮发麻的“吱呀”声后，暗室完全展现在他们面前。

是一个很小的屋子，里面什么都没有，没有窗户，四面墙，仅剩一个圆形的排气孔镶嵌在墙边。吴磊和罗云熙走进去，两个人的手电筒足够照亮整个空间。罗云熙很快在地上发现生活过的痕迹。他把几个烟头捏起来，脸上是掩盖不住的兴奋。他把站在一旁的吴磊拉过来，向对方分享他的发现。“你看这个，说不定是凶手当时留下的。”

“我当时也是这么想的，那天晚上，凶手根本没有离开案发现场，他躲在了这里。”吴磊盯着那几个烟头，叹了口气。“但是过了这么久，也许DNA早就被污染了。”

罗云熙把它们放进衣服口袋里，像在自说自话。“……会有办法的。”

男人用异样的眼神看着他，罗云熙没有发现。在他的坚持下，他们在暗室里仔细寻找了好几遍，几乎要把地板都挖开了，最后什么都没有再找到，罗云熙才情愿离开。

“我想去看看那边通道是什么。”罗云熙提议说。

“我看过了。”吴磊的目光落入那团黑暗。“那边有一根很深的地下水管，应该是工厂偷偷排放废水用的，别的没有了。”

“我还是想过去。”罗云熙坚持自己的想法。“也许会有别的发现。”还没等对方回话，他已经转身往那片漆黑走去，留下站在原地的吴磊。

吴磊并没有跟随他的脚步，他看着罗云熙一点点走远，便拔出那把一直藏在腰部的手枪，把枪口缓缓对准那个不肯回头的男人。吴磊深吸一口气，屏住呼吸，颤抖的手指却在扳机上犹豫不决。他感觉到心脏在瞬间开始剧烈抖动。明明只是看到对方的背影，罗云熙与他的种种过往去浮现在脑海里。他记得第一次见罗云熙时对方脸上故意倨傲的表情，被误会时明明很在意却假装无所谓的样子。他替罗云熙擦掉的眼泪，还有他们唯一一次亲吻，是在喝了酒之后……

也许是太久没有拿起这把枪，吴磊快要忘记曾经残忍和血腥的自己，一个十恶不赦的罪人，他的手上流着那么多人的鲜血，他又有什么资格拥有感情这种东西？

可是听见罗云熙说喜欢自己的时候，吴磊心跳加速，他迷恋那种感觉，让他有了活着的错觉……

吴磊站在无尽的黑暗里，觉得身体骤然失去了力气，他放下手里的枪，靠在墙边崩溃的抱住头，难过到无法呼吸。

“罗云熙，你回来啊。”

还在通道里行走的男人突然停下脚步，他觉得刚才好像有人在呼喊自己的名字。罗云熙看了一眼面前深不可测的道路，然后转身原路返回。大概跑了一百多米，灯光照射到一个身影。

“吴磊，我好像听到有人在叫我的名字，是你吗？”罗云熙走到他面前，他看到吴磊脸上出了些冷汗，表情木然，于是摇了摇对方的身体，“你还好吧？”

吴磊笑了笑，“我以为你回不来了。”

“怎么会，你到底怎么了？”罗云熙觉得他说的话有些莫名其妙，以为对方生病了，于是抬起手摸了摸吴磊的额头，不料被对方牵住了手。罗云熙惊讶不已。“你这是……”

吴磊把他的手握得很紧，放到自己心口的位置，眼神忽然软了下去。

“师兄，别走了，我们回去吧。”

罗云熙突然有些不好意思的侧过脸，他想要避开对方热烈的视线，挣扎着试图把手收回来。

“别动。”吴磊轻声说，低下头吻住他的嘴唇。

片刻之后，两个人带着喘息稍微分开。吴磊看到对方左右闪烁的眼神，他笑了一下。“师兄，你是不是害羞了？”

“我只是没想到你会在这个地方……”罗云熙没再说下去。他觉得一切像梦一样不太真实，害怕放开手就会醒过来。现在他的脑子一片空白，没办法思考更多的事情。罗云熙想确认一下，于是伸手去抚摸对方的脸。“你真的是我认识的吴磊吗？”

“难道不像吗？”他摸了摸自己的脸，假装不自然的样子。

对方没有说话，脸色有点苍白，很明显是被他的话吓到了。

“吴磊，你的男朋友。”他将罗云熙拥进怀里，笑得很开心。“现在认识了吧。”

TBC.


End file.
